The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in the present disclosure and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Sales and usage of smart devices such as smartphones, laptops, tablets, or computing devices with advanced processing capabilities such as cameras, music players, or other devices are currently increasing. Based on this sales and usage, an Internet of things (IOT) market is expected to significantly increase in the near future. Specifically, IOT may refer to uniquely identifiable objects and their virtual representation in an Internet-like structure. An IOT device may be, for example, one of the smart devices described above.
Currently, IOT principles may require IOT devices to be manageable over existing wireless or wired connections. However, these connections may open the IOT device to network attacks, and establish requirements for difficult or costly IOT device protection systems.